


Safe Place to Hide

by sbisque



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: My second 'The Rookie' fan video, this one by the request of a Tim & Lucy video. Enjoy, and if you do please show me some love.





	Safe Place to Hide




End file.
